Cold Water (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits of Cold Water First Part of the Credits Directed by Ted V. Miller Produced by Robert Zemeckis Steven Spielberg Andrew Stanton Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie Steven Spielberg Based on the songs performed by Major Lazer MØ Justin Bieber Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Robert Zemeckis Chris Columbus Ted V. Miller Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Director of Photography Richard Cox Production Designer Jan Roelfs Editor Sabrina Plisco Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Randy Newman Mark Mothersbaugh Jim Carrey Simon Pegg Scott Adsit Tim Allen Genesis Rodriguez Danny DeVito Tara Strong Justin Bieber and Zendaya Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Animation Supervisor Kevin Webb Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Supervising Sound Editor Ethan Van der Ryn Sound Designer Randy Thom Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Casting by Ruth Lambert Second Part of the Credits Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Coming soon! Previsualization Workbook Art Department Set Designers David Clarke Hair & Makeup Department Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Casting Birds & Animals Unlimited Crew Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit San Francisco Unit Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Entertainment's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Sony Pictures Imageworks Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Entertainment's Computing Innovation Provider Visual Effects Special Visual Effects, Imagery and Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators CG Supervisors Jim McLean Character Setup Technical Directors Brian Thompson Layout Artists Animators Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Lighting and Compositing Artists Effects Animators Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Artists Look Development Artists Jason Williams Production Services Technicians Dan Zimmer Software Engineers Production Management Production Infrastructure Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Artist Management Barry Weiss Systems Engineers Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Special Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Motion Editors Layout Artists Shading Artists Animators Matte Painters Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Visual Effects and Animation by Pixomondo Visual Effects by Nørlum Digital Artists Visual Effects by Snipple Animation Studios Visual Effects by Disney Digital Studio Services Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Entertainment Category:Credits